Truth Revealed
by Music Hybrids
Summary: Scott has a secret past that he has gone to great lengths to hide even from his best friend, but after one night in the woods his world is turned upside down. Not Bromance Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

~I was sitting and watch Sailor Moon when I got this sudden idea. I know that is a little weird to come up with an idea when you are watching something that has nothing to do with the sorry being written. It suddenly came to me and I couldn't stop writing. I will most likely have at least three or four chapters out by this weekend. When inspiration strikes I must strike back~

Truth Revealed

~Chapter 1~ The Secret

_Scott had always kept the secret about his family from everyone, including Stiles. Of course his "mother" knew, but she was he only one. After the incident occurred so many years ago Mrs. McCall took Scott in. She had been best friends with his mother and she took it upon herself to keep her safe, but she knew that if anyone found out then Scott would be in danger. She created a mask for him to wear until the day came when the truth would be known. _

Scott heard a noise from outside knowing exactly that it was Stiles, but he knew that a normal person would not have known. He gave a slight sigh, grabbed his baseball bat, and waited for Stiles to fall out of the tree. He put on his mask of a weak sickly 16 year old then went outside to make a show of being frightened as his friend crashed down in front of him.

"What the hell Stiles?" Scott growled at his friend. Stiles had always been his good friend since grade school, because he was as much of a trouble maker as Scott was. They had managed to get into and out of trouble mainly because Stiles was the son of the Sheriff. They were "attached at the hip" so to speak. Scott wished that he could tell Stiles about his past, but that would cause problems and put Stiles in danger.

"Do you even play baseball?" asked his friend that dangled from the branch that was about to break in…three…two…on

*Crash*

"Ouch." Stiles said as Scott gave a slight chuckle.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Scott asked as he helped his friend up off the ground.

"They found a body in the woods!"

After an hour of trekking through the woods Scott had to play up to his mask and pretend that he was having a hard time breathing. He pulled out his inhaler, that was filled with nothing more than oxygen but to anyone else it looked to be the real thing. His mother was very creative in everything aspect of his life. She knew that he would never need any of these things, but it helped him to look like any other average child.

"Where is it Stiles?" Scott asked with winded breath.

"Up here somewhere." Stiles answered. Scott could hear the excitement in his voice at the mere thought of a dead body. However this would not last much longer, for Scott heard up ahead the Sheriff's voice. Stiles soon stopped as he soon heard his father's voice, but it was soon too late for him as he was caught. Scott managed to hide enough that unless one was looked straight at him no one would notice him.

"Stop!" Sheriff Stilinsky shouted as the dogs ran to attack Stiles. "That one belongs to me." He said as he glowered at his son. "But where is your partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott? Nope, he is at home preparing for tryouts tomorrow" Stiles stuttered.

The Sheriff did not believe that as he flashed the light around the woods shouting, "Scott!" After about a minute, he grabbed Stiles and walked the way back towards Stiles's car. Scott released the deep breath that he was holding, but as he did something caught his attention. A scent lingered in the air that he hadn't smelt in years; however, it smelt as if it had been tainted. Scott followed the smell, but what he found caused him to freeze. Half a body lay in front of him.

"Laura?" Scott whispered at the sight in front of him. Suddenly a growl erupted from across the woods. Red eyes glared back at him. Scott felt the change occur as his anger soon took over. A growl erupted from his lips as the Alpha charged him. A pain ripped through Scott as the Alpha's claws came into contact with Scott's chest; however, Scott managed to get a piece for himself. The Alpha doubled over in pain as Scott clawed through his shoulder. This caused the alpha to turn tail and run, but not before sending a message.

_Join me…Revenge will be ours_

Scott climbed through his window at 3 in the morning. The bleeding had stopped, but knowing that the injury had be delivered by an alpha meant that it would take longer to heal, but that didn't bother him as much as what he had found.

_Laura…_ Scott whispered. A tear fell down his face at the thought.

"You have better have a good reason as to why you are climbing in at three am and as to why you are bleeding!" his mother said.

"Laura is dead…" Scott managed to say. This caught her off balance. "And and alpha is in town." Scott finished as more tears fell down his face. His mother came and wrapped him in a hug. She knew what this meant and it worried her to no end.

"I think it is time." Scott looked at his mother with surprise. She had told him that one day he would need to rid himself of the mask that protected him so well. This meant that he no longer needed to play horribly at sports, use his inhaler, and not be a complete loner. This should have made him happy, but nothing would cover up the crushing sadness and anger that he held for the alpha for killing….her…

~I hope you, the readers, like it. Please review and tell me what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

I had another moment of pure writing ideas. I have a couple more stories and chapters on the way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and give me any feedback. Also yes Scott is a werewolf. You all will discover the truth as the chapters go along…but this one will have a "slight" cliff hanger. Enjoy!

_This meant that he no longer needed to play horribly at sports, use his inhaler, and not be a complete loner. This should have made him happy, but nothing would cover up the crushing sadness and anger that he held for the alpha for killing….her…_

~Chapter 2~

Dawn came to soon as Scott watched the sun streak across the sky. Today was the day that the mask was to be removed. That didn't matter though. The pain that Scott felt would have to be pushed down further than the truth itself.

"Are you ready?" his mother asked in a solemn tone. She knew how much pain he had been feeling at the loss of Laura, but he still had to keep up some appearance. "It's time for school and Stiles will be here soon." Scott kept part of his mask as he plastered the goofiest smile on his face, gave his mother a hug, and ran to meet Stiles outside.

He reached Stiles's jeep and noticed that the young man wasn't as happy as he thought. "I got grounded for 2 months and he took my radio away." Stiles's ranted the entire time to the school. Scott managed to laugh at his friend who tended to be a little overdramatic. Scott was just happy that Stiles hadn't asked him what had happened last night. "Why would he do this? I was just in the woods trying to help."

They pulled into the school into the school parking lot when Stiles's finally realized that he hadn't asked Scott how he got home. "What happened to you last night?" Stiles's asked. Scott thought for a second before replaying, "I walked home after finding the part of the body and losing my inhaler."

"WHAT?" Stile's yelled. Scott knew that he probably shouldn't go looking for Laura, but he wanted to find out what the hell happened. "Can you take me there?" Scott gave the fakest chuckle he could and nodded his head at his friend. "After practice and this one will be shocking."

Scott sat in class trying to drown out all of the noise going on around the school. It was always the same junk: someone broke up with someone, someone is failing a class, and someone is day dreaming about having sex. The same old shit was always being discussed. It annoyed the hell out of Scott, but especially the teachers he had this semester.

"I have everything I need mom…..except a pen," came a female voice from outside. Scott looked up to see a girl with dark brown hair walking into the school. "How could I forget a pen." Scott listened to every step that she took as she finally came to the outside of his class.

"Hello class," said the vice principal as he escorted the girl inside. "Please welcome Allison Argent." After he finished Allison shyly walked towards her seat behind Scott. He grabbed a pen and offered it to her. "Thank you."

Scott walked out towards the field for Lacrosse tryouts. He knew that this would be the first part of removing the mask. He was sick of this sport and he didn't want anything to do with it anymore. He knew that if he really tried then someone would most likely be hurt and that worried him.

* * *

"McCall get in uniform!" the couch shouted at him. "We need a goalie."

"No thanks couch. I'm not playing this year." Scott shouted back as he took his seat in the bleachers to wait for his friend. This replay caused someone to scoff at him.

"Scared McCall?" Jackson laughed. "I would be to if I was the weakest link." Scott gave a small laugh before deciding to have some fun. He grabbed a stick and walked out onto the field in front of the goal.

"You'll need pads." The couch said. Scott just shook his head as he readied for the onslaught of balls. Stiles started, but his were easy to catch. As each player threw the balls Scott caught then with easy. Silence soon fell over the crowd as amazement set in. Not a single ball was missed, not even by the great Jackson.

"What the Hell?" Jackson shouted. Anger was written all over his face as he tried everything to get past Scott's defenses. After every ball was thrown the couch came running up towards Scott.

"Have you been holding out? That was amazing!" This caused Scott to smirk at Jackson who fumed away. "You're on the team as the Capitan."

"Not thank you couch." Scott said as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

"How could you turn them down? That was one of the stupidest things you have ever done." This had lasted for the last hour. Stiles was completely jealous of how everything had turned out. "And now instead of going to the amazing party for the lacrosse players we are walking through the woods looking for your inhaler….among other things."

Scott gave a deep sign. "Stiles please shut up." Stiles eyes widened at the comment, but learned that he should probably do as asked because Scott had one hell of a temper. Everything became quiet as they walked through the familiar parts of the woods.

"It has to be here somewhere." Scott said agitated. Even though he didn't need the inhaler it was still part of the life he lived, plus it wasn't cheep. "I remember leaving it right here."

"Maybe it disappeared with the body," Stiles added. Scott was about to comment when a familiar presence, behind him, made itself known.

"Hey this is private property." came a deep voice. Stiles looked up in fear at the person. "If you don't want me to call the cops then you should leave."

"Um….yeah….Uh….Scott." Stiles stuttered.

"We are going." Scott said as he turned to face the man. What he saw was someone with whom he held rage and anger at. "Derek."

Derek eyes widened at the person in front of him. "Scott?"

"Hello brother…"

~insert dramatic music here~


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it's a shorter chapter. I have the others right now, but there are two ways that I can take this story. I am deciding which way to go and by next week there will be a new chapter! Enjoy and please R&R!

_Derek eyes widened at the person in front of him. "Scott?"_

"_Hello brother…"_

~Chapter 3~

The three guys stood staring at each other with different emotions written on their faces. Stiles had the look of confusion mixed with horror, Derek had a pained expression which he tried to mask, and Scott's expression was of pure rage and sadness. Nobody truly wanted to say anything, but that was no longer the option after Scott's confession.

"WHAT?!" Stiles said as he finally broke the silence. "What does that mean?" Scott ignored his best friend's panic voice. His eyes never strayed from the person who abandoned him. Anger filled him all the way down towards his bones.

"What are you doing here?" Scott said growled. Derek looked hurt at the statement, but he masked the pain within seconds.

"You know why I am here and things are going to get worse." Derek said. Scott just shook his head and shifted his gaze away from his brother. "I'm going to need your help."

The anger built up where it almost burst. If Scott didn't leave now he had a feeling that things would soon end badly for someone. "What!" Scott growled. Derek sensed the change on his brother, but he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later he just hoped that it wouldn't happen in front of his brother's friend.

"It about what you found last night." Scott's anger soon was replaced by pure sadness. Tears burned behind his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Come by later and I'll tell you." Derek answered then walked away. Stiles still stood dumbstruck as his "best friend" talked to his "brother." This was more confusing than trying to figure out Lydia, which Stiles still couldn't do. Scott turned his back and hastily walked toward the car. Stiles stayed on his tail until a safe distance when he could ask his friend what happened, but that never came. Stiles turned to look back to see the distance between Derek and them, but when his gaze returned Scott had disappeared from his site.

* * *

At 6:00 pm Scott managed to crawl through his window. His clothes were tattered and his fists looked as if he taken on a wood chipper and his eyes were blood shot from tears that wished to be shed. He collapsed on his bed from sheer exhaustion.

"Where have you been?" his mother yelled as she walked in the door, but the site of her son made her freeze. "What happened?"

"Derek's back," were the only two words spoken as Scott began to feel the pain as it truly set in. His eyes emptied of all the unshed tears. His mother could do nothing that would change the pain that he felt, the abandonment that he felt. She watched as her son caved into himself, closing off towards the world. She had seen this happen once before. It had taken her months to get Scott to open back up.

"I have to go to work." She said knowing that there wouldn't be a reply. As she glance back at the broken child she wished that his life was easier, but now it looked like it was taking a turn for the worse.

_Flashback_

"_Derek!" screamed Scott, 13, as the flames were over taking the house. He tried to escape, but that bitch had trapped them inside of the house. He could smell the burning flesh of his loved ones. Pain was searing up his left leg from where the flames had gripped him. He crawled towards the only corner that was not being consumed by flames. Scott huddled himself to keep as far away from the flames. _

"_Derek! Laura!" Scott screamed as he hoped that one would be able to get to him, but the chances were slim. His leg burned as he tried to stop the flames from getting any closer. He looked up to see the last of his family crumbling towards the ground. His mother and father had been shot before the flames had erupted. He cried now knowing that it was hopeless. He would soon either burn to death or suffocate and it looked to be the later. _

_Scott couldn't breathe anymore his eyes soon became heavy. The world became cloudy as his heart rate slowed down. Darkness had surrounded him and was welcoming him with open arms. _

"_SCOTT!" Derek screamed. Scott couldn't make a sound, but he soon found himself being lifted up by his big brother. "You're safe now. No one will hurt you baby brother." Derek said as Scott fell into the darkness._

_End Flashback_

Scott awoke to a sharp pain shooting through his shoulder. He sat up feeling that nothing had happened to him, then he remembered.

"Derek!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm so excited for the next couple of weeks! I start school back up and I am slowly getting back into the swing of things, but that also means that it will take longer for a chapter to come out. I am truly sorry, but hopefully there will be a course that will bore me so much that it causes inspiration to follow!

_Previously…_

_Scott awoke to a sharp pain shooting through his shoulder. He sat up feeling that nothing had happened to him, then he remembered._

"_Derek!"_

Chapter 4

Derek watched Scott…no his baby brother storm away from him. Before he would show any emotion to the person in front of him Derek retreated back towards the remains of the Hale house. Before he reached the house he heard a howl filled with pure hatred and pain…

_Flashback_

"_Laura!" Derek screamed as he saw the flames rise higher. "I know!" She growled as they both ran towards the smoke. The smell was horrible as the aroma of burning flesh and fur hit their noses. Screams echoed from miles away. _

_If they had managed to get there a moment earlier they might have saved everyone, but the screams had stopped and the smell caused Derek's stomach to heave. There were no longer any sounds except for the sirens coming towards them. Laura, his strong older sister who never cried, fell to the ground in pure sorrow. Tears poured down her cheeks. Derek felt rage boiling up inside of him causing him to see pure red. A howl erupted from his lips. _

"_Derek! Laura!" screamed the small voice of their baby brother. Both Derek and Laura stopped and listened. There was a heart beat that had begun to slow down with each breath he took. Derek rushed towards the house before his sister could. What he saw would change him forever._

"_SCOTT!" he screamed. He heard a muffled whine. Derek dodged the flames that were surrounding him. He managed to get towards the boy that was collapsed by the kitchen door. In front of him were the remains of their parents. Derek avoided the bodies as he picked up his brother and pulled him from the fire. Half of his body was burned and he noticed the way that his breathing had become erratic. "You're safe now. No one will hurt you baby brother." Derek whispered to the child. _

_When he made it out the doors, the fire department had arrived along with the paramedics. They rushed towards him and tried to remove Scott from Derek, but a deep growl stopped them in their tracks. "We need to help him." One of the paramedics said to him. A sense of numbness came over him as he released the child to them and carted Scott away. _

"_It's all my fault…"_

_End Flashback_

The night after the fire Derek knew that he would keep his baby brother safe from the hunters even if it meant leaving him alone. Laura was the oldest and the alpha so what she said was final. They both decided that since nobody truly knew that Scott was a Hale then he would stand a better chance with Mrs. McCall then with them. Derek just hoped that one day Scott would forgive him for everything that happened.

It was late in the night when Derek had noticed that something had seemed off. The house around him was to quiet and there were people beginning to surround him. His first reaction was to change, but with the amount of hunters out there would be a good chance that some major damage would be dealt.

"Derek, come out to play…" said a male voice from outside. Derek grabbed his jacked and jumped from a window on the second storey landing right in front of Chris Argent.

"Hello Derek." Chris said as he gripped the gun in his pocket. Derek just shrugged knowing that the odds were not in his favor.

"What do you want?" Derek growled. Chris smiled, "We want as we always have. To hunt those who hunt us. The alpha has caused a problem for both of us so why not tell us who he is."

Before a smart ass remark could be made Derek hear the arrow right before it hit his shoulder causing him to jump pass the hunters in towards the woods. Blood dripped from his shoulder and the searing pain of wolfs bane coursed through his blood. This was one of the deadlier ones that could kill a wolf in a matter of minutes.

He tried to run further, but he managed a mile, before his body curled in on itself as if trying to purge the poison. His body began to shake and convulse. "Scott…" he said as he heard the hunters moving towards him. Then a scent hit him like a ton of bricks. It was her…

"Poor Derek…" Kate said

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: This is to make up for the lack of chapters. Also while I was writing I noticed that there are a couple good cliff hangers to stop a chapter on, but then I had to finish my thought so here is another chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 5

Scott felt the pain in his shoulder at it spread though out his body, but he had one objective and nothing would distract him. He found his brother being surrounded by hunters, but one stood out to him. The girl that stood right by Derek. Something about her made him fill with sorrow.

"Poor Derek…" That voice he had heard before, but he knew that his brother stood no chance right now. Scott saw that the Wolfs Bane was now pulsing though his brother killing him. A growl ripped through him as he changed and moved in the shadows to get closer to Derek. The hunters reacted exactly the way that Scott had hoped. They turned towards the growl leaving an opening for him to grab Derek, but the girl was to smart. She saw him before he could get into reach.

"What have we here?" She asked as she shot an arrow at Scott which scrapped his arm as he dodged. _Wolfs bane_ Scott thought as the pain double through his shoulder causing his arm to lock up. "Another one? This will be fun." She aimed another arrow at Scott, but the deep growl stopped her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Derek yelled/growled. His blue eyes were darker and filled with rage. Even though he was poisoned, nobody would touch his brother. Derek gripped Kate around the throat and heaved her into a tree. Scott watched with wide eyes as his brother pinned the huntress against a tree.

"Kate!" screamed Chris. He pointed his gun towards Derek, but as he did Derek clamped his claws deeper into Kate's throat. "Try anything and I will kill her!" Derek threated. Derek looked towards Scott noticing his wound. "Are you ok?" Scott nodded his head. As he walked towards his brother knowing that his brother would need his help.

"Keep away from my family." Derek threatened Kate. Kate tried to respond but Derek wouldn't allow that. He threw her towards the hunters as if she were a rag doll. Before any of them could take aim at the wolves, they were both gone.

"I didn't know that there was another Hale," said one of the Hunters. "Nobody did."

Scott managed to get Derek back to his house. He knew that his mother kept emergency meds in case someone ever gave Scott Wolfs bane. Derek had passed out on the way back, so Scott had carried him. He put Derek down on the bed and proceeded to give Derek antidote. It took some time, but the color returned back into Derek's face and his breathing had smoothed out.

Scott stood at the edge of his bed, as he watched his brother. He knew that Derek and Laura had left for his protection, but it still felt like abandonment. He was alone with the secret, but now he had his brother back but something still didn't sit right.

_Scott's Dream/Memory_

_Scott sat next to his mother as she soothed his hair back. He knew that he didn't get a lot of time to be with his real family so he enjoyed each moment that he could before going back to the lie called his life. _

_There were a lot of people in the Hale house today. His cousins had come into town with his aunts and uncles. It was so much fun and he wished that he never had to leave, but it was for his protection now that there were hunters in town. _

_A knock came at the front door. His father stood to answer it along with his mother. Scott followed behind her. He saw a young woman standing at the door then two shots were heard and his parents fell to the floor. "This will be fun." _

Scott awoke with a jolt. "What's wrong?" Derek asked as he awoke to Scott's sudden movement

"She killed them….all of them…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, Sorry that it has been a while since I have updated. College has been kicking my butt, but I finally had time to sit down and type up some new chapters and a few new stories. _

_Previously…_

_Scott awoke with a jolt. "What's wrong?" Derek asked as he awoke to Scott's sudden movement _

"_She killed them….all of them…"_

Chapter 6

Derek knew what his brother was talking about. He had hoped that Scott would not remember, but seeing Kate again had triggered something inside of Scott. He knew what was about to happen would cause a bigger rift between them. He saw tears run down Scott's cheeks and pain permanently etched into his eyes.

"Did you know?" Scott asked him.

"No, she tricked me."

_Flashback_

_Scott watched outside as him brother and sister came home from school. Scott's mom and dad only allowed him outside when Derek and Laura were home because they feared that something bad would happen. Even though he was in middle school, Scott understood what worried his parents. When Scott was born a hunter tried to kill him and Derek. Ever since then Scott had been in hiding until he reached the proper age that he could defend himself. _

_Scott noticed a pretty girl that was walking with Derek. She had long blondish hair and an amazing smile, but Scott could see that Derek was smitten with her. Laura and her were laughing outside. Scott pulled on some shoes and ran outside to greet his siblings. _

"_Laura! Derek!" screamed Scott. He ran towards them with both of his siblings smiling at him. Scott stopped a few feet away from them. _

"_Hello" Scott greeted the girl._

"_Hi, I'm Kate." She said with a smile._

"_This is Scott McCall. A good friend of the family, almost like my little brother." Derek said as he smiled at the joke. _

"_Oh it's nice to meet you Scott." Kate said as she shook Scott's hand. _

_Something about this girl made Scott feel on edge. She seemed like a good girl and it looked like she liked Derek, but something didn't set in. Derek was happy, so Scott ignored the feeling. It wouldn't be for 3 months until Scott would learn to trust his gut_

_End Flashback_

Scott remembered that day clearly. He looked at Derek who seemed worried that Scott would snap at him, but nothing happened. Scott knew that his brother didn't trust easily which meant that Kate must have been really convincing.

"We have to be more careful now that they are here." Derek said as he was walking on egg shells.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." Scott decided. "I am through with hiding. They started this fight so we will finish it." Derek's eyes widened for a second, but then a smile appeared in agreement.

**The Next Day…**

Scott awoke early enough to get showered. He had called his mom last night so that she wouldn't freak out. He walked down the stairs to have the smell of cinnamon rolls rush through his senses which meant that his mom was worried

"What happened?" Said his mother as she approached him .

"Derek is back, and so are the hunters." She nodded in an understanding of what he would have to do. She understood the way of the wolf, because she had been married to Scott's uncle. He had died earlier by the hands of hunters, but that wasn't found out until after the fire that they had a hand in his death.

"Make sure that he has all the necessities and tell him that he is staying with us. I won't have my nephew staying in the old Hale house. Plus it will be harder for the hunters to find him here. " his mom said as she walked up the stairs to go to bed. Working the night shift tired her out.

"Good night boys."

"Night." Scott said.

"Night Aunt Mel…." Derek moaned as he walked out the bedroom door. Scott noticed that Derek wasn't quite awake yet which meant that so did his mom. Derek wasn't a fun person to be around in the mornings, not until he got his coffee.

"I'm heading to school, we will train tonight." Derek nodded at his brother knowing that Scott had more planned.

"Don't do something that I wouldn't do." Derek said. Scott smiled and walked out the front door and jumped into his car.

School seemed to last forever, as Scott finally made it to his last class. Stiles had been bugging him all day, but Scott ignored him as he formatted a plan. He was deep in thought when Allison came up to him.

"Hey, I have a weird question for you." Scott smiled as she blushed a little. "My parents are worried that I am a little anti-social. You are one of the few people I have talked to, so would you mind coming over for dinner. Lydia and Jackson are coming too, but I would feel like a third wheel just by myself."

Scott gave a slight chuckle at her forwardness, "Yes, I would like that." Scott said. He enjoyed being around her. She was the girl of his dreams and to have her ask him to dinner was amazing.

"Thank you, they want to meet one of my friends." Allison said as she blushed. "It's at 7 o'clock tonight at my house."

**Later…**

Scott pulled into Allison's drive way after getting the instructions. He and Derek planned to meet up at 10 to do some training for the upcoming war. He approached the door and rang the door bell. Allison opened it and Scott almost stopped breathing. She looked amazing and he wasn't afraid to tell her.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks."

She lead him into their living room where Lydia and Jackson were sitting. Lydia looked bored while Jackson looked like he could kill Scott for everything that has happened since three days ago. Scott wondered where her family was. He soon regretted that as he heard them approach.

"Welcome to our house." Said Kate.

_I hope ya'll enjoy this. Please Read and Review. Comment or message me if you think I should have Scott reveal himself at the dinner, or wait till Derek is with him!_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Welcome to our house." Said Kate_.

Chapter 7

_Oh shit!_ Was the only thought going through his head as Kate greeted everyone. Lydia stood and shook Kate's hand..

"Hi, I'm Lydia."

"Hey and you must be Jackson." Kate said towards Jackson. He nodded at her but kept his tuff guy pose. Scott composed himself quickly before anyone really noticed his reaction. Both Kate and the other hunter came up and greeted him.

"Hello brown eyes." Kate said.

"Hi." Scott replied as he shook her hand and then his.

"And what is your name?"

"Scott. Scott McCall."

"That sounds familiar." Kate said, but brushed it off as she went to talk to Allison. Scott managed to not growl at her as she walked away. Rage was beginning to fill him as the woman who murdered his family stood right in front of him. He wanted nothing but to rip her throat out, but he knew that Derek would wan t that chance. A plan formed in his head as a giant smile appeared on his face.._This will be fun…_

Scott took his phone out and texted Derek quickly then put his phone away knowing that something was going to happen.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this." Allison said as she came a nudged him out of his thoughts. Scott smiled at her.

"Its fine. I'm actually happy about this evening." Scott said with a hint of humor. Allison smiled at this. Scott did notice that Chirs was giving him a death glare.

Throughout the evening Scott didn't really pay attention to anything except for a few replays to Allison, but he knew that they would soon ask him questions. He just hoped that Derek would be waiting for him as back- up.

* * *

"So Scott…" Chris asked.. _Here it comes…_

"Allison has told me very little about you. So what do your parents do?" Scott could hear the protectiveness in his voice.

"They don't do anything .They died in a fire when I was younger. Apparently someone had lit their house on fire." Scott looked over at Kate when he said this. While everyone, beside Jackson and Lydia, had the look of pity she had realization written all over her face; however, Scott did not see anything on Chris's face which meant that it was all Kate. "I moved in with my aunt, but they never found out who did it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did any of your family survive?"

"Yes my sister and my brother, but unfortunately my sister died not too long ago, so it's just me, my brother, and my aunt who is a nurse at the hospital. She takes good care of us."

"That must be difficult." Allison said as she gripped his hand.

"It is." Scott said as he directed it at Kate. Before Kate or Mr. Argent could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be my brother; I forgot to tell him that I was coming over." Scott said with a slight smile. "Thank you for the dinner, but I must be going before he get even more angry with me."

"No, why don't you invite your brother in. I would be good to get to know you both." said Allison as she tried to stall Scott from leaving. Chris scowled at this but nodded at Scott.

"He can take out spots. I just got a call from my mom and she asked me to come home." Lydia stated as she stood. She thanks Chris and Kate then gave Allison a quick hug. "We had a wonderful time." Jackson had hardly spoken and was quick to leave.

"Thank you, but my brother is in a very bad mood." Scott said as he glanced back over at Kate. She had a look of pure rage

"We will walk you all out then." Chris said as he stood along with Allison. Lydia and Jackson had been out the door quickly before Chris had even decided to stand.

"It was really nice to meet all of you and Allison I'll see you in class." Scott said as he grabbed his bag. Chris walked his towards the door and opened it. It seemed as if the world had slowed as Chris caught the sight of Derek Hale outside his door. He didn't make any moves to attack but Scott could see him holding back.

"Hello Chris. I'm here to pick up my little brother." Derek said with a giant smile. Realization hit Chris as Scott walked out past him.

"Thanks for the dinner Mr. Argent, Allison." Scott said as he stopped to thank them, but his eyes changed enough that only Chris saw. The look on his face told him that he was going to get shot again.

_A little bit of a short chapter. I was having a hard time writing this chapter, but the next chapter will have our favorite murderous alpha! Uncle Peter!_

\


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey readers! Sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while, but I finally managed to get a couple chapters out. This took a slight turn from what I had originally had plan for this story. Also there are some changes in the story: Uncle Peter "died" during the fire, he and Melissa McCall were married, an alpha has a type of venom that can control a beta or omega. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Previously on Truth Revealed_

"_Thanks for the dinner Mr. Argent, Allison." Scott said as he stopped to thank them, but his eyes changed enough that only Chris saw. The look on his face told him that he was going to get shot again._

Chapter 8

**Scott's POV**

We got back to the house with enough time to chat with mom before she left. We rushed inside being cautious of who was around us.

"Hey boys," she said as she noticed something wrong. "What happened?"

Both Derek and I broke down laughing as we told her about the dinner and the two's reactions. She soon chuckled with us, but there was fear behind it.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means that now we are most likely going to be shot." I said. Derek nodded knowing it to be true. Mom just sighed.

"I'll come home with more antidote and treatment, but promise me something boys…" we both kept eye contact with her. "For each bullet they shoot at you, send three of those bastards to the emergency room." We all broke down laughing.

"We promise Aunt Mel." Derek laughed. Even though we both knew that something bad was going to happen we still enjoyed a good laugh before tying to plan out a plan of attack. About three hours later a knock came to the front door. Derek prepared himself for an attack while I answered, but instead of the hunters a ghost stood before me.

"Uncle Peter?" I whispered then a sharp pain shot through my neck consuming everything in my body until there was only darkness.

**Chris's POV**

I watched as those two bastards walked out of my house. One had even been invited right under our nose. How could I have been so stupid? But then again he didn't try anything nor did he try to threaten us so something was off. Who was this Scott McCall and how was he related to Derek Hale? Kate had tried to stop me after but I needed to know.

After digging for two hours I couldn't find a single piece of information about Scott McCall. Whenever I was about to find something I hit a fire wall or a dead end. Whoever Scott McCall was he was well hidden. Something still bugged me from dinner. Scott seemed to direct most of his answers towards Kate and it just kept pissing her off more and more.

I knew that people (aka wolves) blamed us for the fire but Kate promised me that it was completely false and I believed her, but maybe Scott and Derek knew something more and I would find out what they knew.

I found myself at the house of one Scott McCall, but something was off. The front door was wide open and it looked like blood was smeared across it. I grabbed my gun ready if one was going to attack, but what I saw surprised me. Blood etched the room. I walked in ready to shoot anything, then I heard a groan. As I turned the corner into a living space I noticed Derek laying on the group surrounded by blood.

"Scott…" he whispered.

"Derek, what happened?" I asked. "Where is Scott?"

"He took him." I noticed that he was bleeding from a claw mark. It wasn't healing which meant one thing, but I had to know for sure.

"Who did?" I tried to stop the blood flow as much as I could, but I didn't have the proper materials to completely close the wound.

"The alpha."

**Scott's POV**

Every single part of my body hurt. I tried to move but chains stopped me. Thrashing around only caused my body more pain, but I couldn't sit here helpless. I tried to scream, but something stopped me.

"Don't make a sound." As commanded, as done. I couldn't make a single sound for my voice was no longer under my control. I continued to thrash trying so hard to escape my captor until I heard, "and stop struggling." Then my body stopped moving.

"That's better. Don't want you harming yourself now do we." Uncle Peter stepped into my view. _How the hell was it even possible? He died the same day as mom and dad!_ I thought to myself. He must have noticed my reaction for he soon answered.

"I know you are confused, but I needed to remain hidden until Laura came back." Then it hit me like a sack of bricks. Anger and sadness began to fill me until my body was shaking so much as it wished to attack the ghost. It took every ounce of strength that I had but I managed to say something.

"You killed her you bastard…" it was quiet but slick with venom. He killed his own niece, my sister.

"Ah…very good Scotty. You are defiantly the strongest of us for I've seen people in your condition who could barely blink without permission and yes I did. I hated doing it, but I needed to become the alpha so that I could get my revenge on those hunters who killed our family." The smile on his face sent shivers up my spine. "Revenge that you will help me with."

"Like hell…" I whispered back. He laughed at this it.

"It wasn't a question. Did you know Scotty that an alpha has a special venom that can control disobedient betas?" His gaze fully turned to me with his eyes glowing red. The pain in my neck returned to full power and it was as if I had lava poured down my back and was spreading across me.

"Once the venom reaches every single part of your body you won't be able to disobey my orders." I felt it flow through every single part of me until I saw nothing but blood.

"Welcome to my pack Scotty"

* * *

_I know that the chapter was a little shorter, but the next one is longer. Also you will get to see a Bad Ass Scott! Till next time!_


End file.
